Axe, Gas and Cigarettes
by Rawxramen
Summary: Butters has always liked how Kenny McCormick has smelled. Butters/Kenny Oneshot.


**Axe, Gas, and Cigarette Smoke**

**A/N: Well I finally posted my very first oneshot! R&R please. Tell me how it is. I apologize for the amazing shortness.**** I do not own South Park. Only this oneshot.**

I have always had a thing for the way Kenny McCormick smelled. I mean I know that he's poor, but he still smells like axe, gas and cigarettes. I smile to myself before I am shoved into my locker. Oh biscuits! I hear a familiar laugh, Oh boy. I try to push against the door, but I feel a shoulder pressed against the cheap metal. I sigh, this happens to me at least 3 times a week. See I am a nobody here in South Park. I am Butters Stotch also known as the faggot or butterscotch. I have no friends in this quaint little mountain town, well except Pip, but he's is always with his boyfriend Damien. Oh boy would I wish someone loved me as much as Damien loved Pip, But I don't think that is happening anytime soon. I push out of the locker and make it to class before the bell rings.

I tap my pencil in Ms. Garrison's class trying to figure out the math problems she assigned. "Having some trouble there?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I spin around to see Kenny smiling at me with his hood down so you can see his angelic face. "Oh h-hey Kenny. Um yes d-do you get it?" I sputter out as I begin to grind my knuckles together. My dad says I shouldn't grind them or else the satan is gonna saw off my fingers and deep fry them in oil and feed them to the demons as a appetizer! He leans forward chuckling silently to himself and scans my work so far. I watch as he begins to correct my problems and hands it back to me. "And I thought I was bad at math.." he mutters. I feel myself blush. "Um Kenny? How did you do number 4?" He leans over my shoulder, his face right next to mine and instructs me to subtract the number from the variable. I smile as I begin to work and start blushing as he whispers in my ear. I can smell that scent. It's very Kenny. Kinda like axe mixed with alcohol and cigarettes. I close my eyes as I listen to him silently sing into my ear songs I don't recognize. I feel his face brushes against my hair as he sniffs and whispers "Mmm, strawberry.." Holy cheese and crackers! I turn bright pink and begin to twitch silently in my seat. He…just…god I'm turning into Tweek except I don't freak out about underpants stealing gnomes and his odd obsession with coffee.

Ah. I realize that I am the only person in the classroom and throw my stuff in my backpack and start jogging down the vacant hallways and glance at my hello kitty watch as I run into someone causing them to drop all there stuff. Kenny. "Hey, butterscotch slow down jesus christ. Why you acting like someone's comin to kill yah?" he raises his eyebrow and smirks. "My p-parents are expecting me home and if I'm not home, Boy am I gonna get it!" I say franticly as I stare at the clock behind him. "Well I do know how to hot wire a car.. I could give yah a ride home." He slyly snakes his arm around my waist pulling me into his arms. I yelp in pain as his arm tightens around my waist on the welts on my back. I feel myself being released from his arms and turned around. Oh boy that's gonna be tough to explain.

"Butters…who did this?" He asks as he runs his fingers along the rows of welts on my back. "my dad." I mutter in almost a whisper. "Why?" I feel his soft fingers run across my shoulder blade. "Because I was a bad boy. I deserved it. I mean my dad says I am a waste of air and I should die and that grandma has seizures because of my ugliness and I have to wear a paper bag if I go visit her. And my mom left because of me and she never wants to hear from me again." I open my eyes and they are immediately met with a pair of shocked blue eyes. I blush as I stare into his eyes and feel him pull my into a hug and hear him telling me that's not true and I deserve better and some thing about how I am far from ugly. I close my eyes and take in his scent. Life is good when your in the arms of Kenny McCormick. I feel him move and press against my lips as my eyes flutter open….Kenny is _kissing _me! I smile and kiss back. HOLY SHIZNITS! I feel us part for air. I start hyperventilating as he chuckles and mutters something about me tasting like peanut butter. I blush and think of my sandwich I during class.

Thank god Ms. Garrison didn't catch me cause I would be sitting in detention and Golly, I would sure being getting the belt, or have to sleep in the basement, or have to give him a sponge bath, or be sold as a young sex slave on the black market. I start to think of punishments dad is gonna give me for being late from school.. Oh biscuits what time is it?! I swing my arm up to look at the time and accidentally hit myself in the head with it. I stumble forward into Kenny and rub my head as he laughs and looks at the hello kitty shape engraved into my head thanks to the watch. "Lets get you home before you hurt yourself anymore." He snakes his arm around my waist, this time careful of the welts on my back as we walk down the hall to the double doors. Life is good when you are in the arms of Kenny McCormick.


End file.
